Kryptonite
by Fireflies n Bubblegum
Summary: Sakura x Gaara Kryptonite songfic... I don't own anything. Only the story line. k just to be safe.


_**Kryptonite**_

This is my first ever Naruto Fanfic, so please bear with me. I enjoyed writing it though – I'm going to try a story once this is done. Hope you like it – please review! I know it is pointless asking… but I like to think it helps. I really do hope it's enjoyable. Nothing worse than a fanfic that makes your eyes bleed for its badness (and yes, I do know that badness isn't actually a word).

…_**o0o…**_

Gaara stormed out of his office. He couldn't concentrate any longer – his mind was elsewhere. _'Kazekage-sama' _the guards murmured, bowing respectfully as he left. He nodded in acknowledgement – but didn't look at them. He had mountains of paperwork he should be doing, missions to organise, training to run and an economy to manage. Somehow though, they all seemed to pale in comparison to the current troubles on his mind.

He felt as though he were empty. While his was the greatest ninja in the village, earned the title of Kazekage and had become more than a bloodthirsty weapon – someone his village depended on – he was unfulfilled. He didn't understand it. The feeling had first raised its ugly head a few months ago, at Temari's wedding. It was a big affair – he had been one of four groomsmen. Temari had twelve bridesmaids and nine flower girls. It was the longest, most painful wedding processions he had ever stood through. The maid of honour was a Konoha Kunoichi – Haruno Sakura. She was the only one he knew by name, though he had recognised some from the Chuunin exams many years prior. Not long after that, he was the best man at Kankuro's wedding to another Konoha Kunoichi, Tenten. The maid of honour was once again Sakura. These feelings of emptiness increased with every passing month. It was like a disease, slowly eating away at his mind, his very being, increasing the emptiness.

He continued walking, ignoring the bows and mutterings of his people. They were important to him, yes – but somehow they didn't matter at that moment. His legs were possessed, carrying him far from his office, far from his work and responsibilities – right to Suna's outer wall.

_I took a walk around the world to _

_Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere_

_In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

Sakura couldn't concentrate. She had been working for hours going over the Suna medic-nin exam papers. She had been employed by the Kazekage months ago to train up the Sand Village medic-nins, as they only had very basic training. This much was evident in the 'current knowledge' papers she was now marking. Sighing in frustration and massaging her temples, Sakura conceded defeat, unable to read anymore of the nonsense answers her students had written. The last one she had read (requesting details of action in the case of asphyxiation) had rendered her with no hope in the knowledge of the sand medics. It read: _for asphyxiation, apply artificial respiration until the patient is dead._ It was the final straw after many similar answers (another example being '_blood flows up one leg and down the other'_). Without a care where she was going, Sakura brought chakra to her feet and leapt out of the window, running to some unknown destination.

It was night when she reached Suna's northern outer wall. She sat, dangling her feet over the edge, watching the stars. It was so peaceful. Sakura suddenly understood fully Shikamaru's fascination with the skies. So wrapped in her thoughts, Sakura didn't sense the figure move silently behind her.

_I watched the world float to the_

_Dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something_

_To do with you_

_I don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Gaara roamed the outer wall, hands stuffed in his pockets. The feeling of emptiness was increasing. He had tried to explain it to Temari one day, but she didn't understand at all.

_**Flashback**_

"_Temari! I need to… talk to you… about… something." It was a concentrated effort for Gaara to set aside his pride and ask Temari for help. She grinned wolfishly and nodded. Gaara hesitated, then sighed. He was about to make a huge fool of himself. "I think there's something… wrong." Seeing that Temari hadn't caught on, he added, "with me." She raised an eyebrow and nodded, coaxing him on. "It's… this feeling I have… I'm empty. It's like a disease – it's only getting worse." Temari nodded again. "When did you first notice it?"_

"_At your wedding." He said, absently picking at his sleeve._

"_I see. When did you next feel it?"_

"_At Kankuro's wedding."_

"_And I assume it got a lot worse recently for you to be telling me this."_

"_Around when… the Konoha medic nin arrived."_

"_Sakura? She has a name Gaara." She kept her face solomn, but her eyes sparkled with amusement. Patting him on the shoulder as she left, Temari said, " Find the common element in each of these situations, and you will find the source of the problem." With that, she was gone._

_**End Flashback**_

Gaara shook his head at the memory. Temari could be an amazingly intelligent strategist, helping him orchestrate flawless battle plans – yet she didn't understand. He cast his eye around the city. He loved it as though it were his child. Standing on the wall and watching it was like a parent watching their children as they slumber. He was pulled from his reverie when he spotted someone sitting on the wall ahead of him, their legs dangling over the edge. Silently he jumped, landing behind the figure. She seemed deep in thought (for indeed, the figure was female). Suddenly she tensed and her head whirled to face him, a kunai grasped in her right hand. Green eyes glared at him from behind a curtain of tousled pink hair. "At ease Sakura." He spoke these words softly, almost as a whisper. Realising who it was, she relaxed and turned around again. Gaara had a sudden urge to sit beside her on the wall and talk with her. Giving in to the whim, he sat, legs tucked up, his hands on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. For a moment he just stared at the stars next to her, slowly gathering the courage to ask her a question – the same on he had asked Temari. Something told him that she would understand, have the answer to his turmoil, and… wouldn't judge him or think him crazy. With a sigh, he turned to her. "…Sakura?"

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Sakura's heart was pounding still from Gaara's seemingly abrupt appearance. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and could tell that something was bothering him. His shaggy red hair rippled in the breeze as he turned to her. "Sakura?" She looked at him.

"Hn?" She could tell he was troubled just by looking at his eyes. They had a desperate, unsure look about them.

"I… nothing. Forget it." Some inner demon (metaphorically) had destroyed his courage.

"Come on Gaara - "  
"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" He snarled, his eyes taking on the crazed look he had in his younger days when he became filled with bloodlust. While these eyes used to intimidate her, even scare her, she suddenly knew he wouldn't actually hurt her. Searching his eyes once more, she pulled him into a hug. "It's ok Gaara-kun," she crooned. "Just tell me what's bothering you." She felt his tense body relax and released him. He was staring at the stars again, a very faint blush painted across his cheeks. "It's just…" He stopped and shook his head. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she silently urged him on. The small gesture was all he needed. A flood of confusion, anger and anguish burst forth. He told her of his emptiness, it's disease. He told her how it kept him awake at night, more so than the fear of Shukaku. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, testament to his confusion and torment. When finally he had finished, his heart and soul borne, she hugged him again.

Gaara shook his head and pulled away. "You don't understand, do you?" She looked away. "Better than you think." Turning back to him, she confessed, "I feel the same way."

_You called me stron, you called me weak_

_But your secrets I will keep_

"You feel… the same way?" Gaara needed to know. If she felt the same way, maybe she knew why, or how to stop it! Sakura nodded. "But why? What is it that's making me – us – feel this?" He asked her desperately. Staring at the stars, she answered.

"For me, it's two things. The first is loneliness. I keep going to weddings for all my friends – I'm the only one without someone now. Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata – all of them are married. I just feel like sometimes, I won't find that special someone who loves me and completes me – fills the emptiness. Each time I walk down the aisle as the maid of honour, I keep thinking, 'always the bridesmaid, never the bride.' It just makes me feel so empty that I don't have someone to share my life with." Gaara nodded.

"What's the second thing?"

At this Sakura blushed, fidgeting with the hem of her pocket.

"Oh, um… well… it's you." Gaara's eyes widened.

"Me? I make you feel empty?" His shoulders slumped and a scowl creased his face.

"No, it's nothing like that - "

"Then what is it?"

"I don't - "

"You don't what? Don't think I'd understand? Don't feel I'm human enough to relate? Do you think I have no emotions, feel nothing, just because I don't wear my heart on my sleeve? Is that it? Is that what you think?" Sakura just sat in stunned silence. "I see. You're just like everyone else." He turned to leave, head bowed in hurt and anger.

"When I'm with you I'm whole again!" Sakura's voice cracked. He knew she was crying, and stopped to hear her out. He would not yet give her the privilege of turning around though.

"It's like… everything is dark and chaotic. People dying because of my mistakes, friends leaving, constant failure – but when I'm with you, none of that matters. All that matters is that right there and then, I'm with you. You make me feel emptiness because… well… because you have made me understand. I understand how empty I am when I'm alone. I - " She could not finish. Her body shook as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Gaara clenched his fists. What was he supposed to do? He didn't – couldn't understand emotion like this. The safe option would be to walk away. Just leave now and leave the source of confusion out of sight. Gaara had always been safe, his sand had always protected him. He understood safe and relished in it. While he had always wondered what pain felt like, he didn't enjoy the experience when he'd fought Lee in the Chuunin exams years ago. Would this be another one of those things, fit only for consideration and wonder but not first hand experience?

_You took for granted all the times I _

_Never let you down  
you stumbled in and bumped your head, if _

_Not for me then you would be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground_

Sakura looked up at the red-head before her. He hadn't spoken after she told him. Maybe he didn't feel the same way? Maybe there was someone else… unable to stand the suspense any longer, she staggered to her feet and hugged him from behind.

Feeling her arms snake around his waist seemed to make up his mind for him. She fitted perfectly against him. He felt complete. Reaching down, he loosened her hold, rotating so he was facing her. Holding her close he whispered in here ear, "You make me feel the same way." Using a finger to tilt her chin up, Gaara delicately placed a kiss on her lips. Closing her eyes Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. As they kissed on Suna's outer wall before a picturesque starry backdrop with at least fifty ninja-wall guards as a witness, they both thought the same thing. "This is right."

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my _

_Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

…_**o0o…**_

Well, there you have it! As we all know, because this is a fanfiction site, these characters are not my own. I don't own naruto or anything to do with it. I don't even own the song. I don't remember off hand who it is by though. If I find it, I will put it up and disclaim it at a later date. Wooties!

I hope you liked it. As I said, I really did enjoy writing it. There were a few corny lines in it (an example being the last three words) but you know… if the shoe fits. Please review!

Just so you know, my Naruto pairings are currently as follows:

Sakura x Gaara

Sakura x Kakashi

Hinata x Shino

Ino x Kiba

I don't like Susuke much. I think he deserves a hard jab in the eye.


End file.
